Watching You Dance
by Lasako
Summary: A one shot that accidently came up with no ending... SesshouKagome become accidently bonded threw magic and blood... What next! Rated 'M' just in case.


Authors Note: … I don't know why I'm doing this… I could be writing chapter four in "To Touch Heaven"… Ah, well… I'm a chapter ahead and I've got plenty of time to work on it… For now, I'm going to fiddle around with the idea that Kagome has a stalker… Mawha! It doesn't matter how far you run, little miko… The inu lord will always find you… Heh, heh, heh…

Summery: Kagome has a stalker who's not all that he appears to be… Kagome goes to bathe one night, only to find a beautiful husky staring at her from across the spring. However, when it turns out that the dog is more then it seems, primal urges run rampant as emotions boil over. Will the two succumb to each other before the beast breaks threw and their desires consume all?

Watching You Dance

Chapter One: The Beast Within

Kagome put her headphones on, turning the volume up so as to block out Inu-yasha's complaints about the lack of ramen there was for him… Honestly, how was she supposed to help it if he wouldn't stop eating the stupid stuff?! She'd told him repeatedly that he didn't need five helpings a day, but would he ever listen to her?

… Stupid question.

Sighing she watched him continue to rant and rave over the last pack, wondering how he'd managed to become so addicted to them in the first place… She could have brought lobster tail and he'd still prefer to eat the flavored noodles, rather then educate his palate!

She huffed in indignation, closing her eyes against his now physical show of temper… It annoyed her that he could be so forthright and emotional over a smile food product; yet to her, he showed as little interest as possible… Unless, of course, she was in danger of being taken from him… Then, of course, he acted all high and mighty!

Her eye twitched as his voice grew louder, slowly gaining volume over even her portable CD player… His lungs were probably up to the job after recent exercise with screaming out, 'BASTARD' all the time… It was really frustrating trying to ignore him when he was so intent on being heard…

Sighing she dug threw her bag, producing a change of clothes, bath stuff, and a large blue fluffy bath towel, before she stood up, informing Sango that she was going to bathe. Sango nodded absently as she glared over at the monk, currently looking as though he had every intention of following suite. Shippou knocked it out of his head before Sango could, insisting that he would stand guard over the men while she was away.

Sango grinned at Kagome, shaking her head to indicate that she was going to postpone bathing until later, as she was currently in the middle of her stew that Kagome had prepared for everyone. Kagome nodded and step around Inu-yasha's still actively complaining body, then threw the forest, heading to the hot spring as she shouted "Sit boy" behind her shoulder, grinning in satisfaction when Inu-yasha's complaining were turned into howls of anger…

Served him right for interrupting her ignoring him.

As she entered the area of the hot spring she removed her clothes, folding them up nicely before actually stepping into the naturally warm waters. She continued to wear her headphones, allowing the music and the water to soothe away the days annoyances, aches, and pains (though she doubted the magic would continue to work when once again faced with Inu-yasha)… She was just going to lounge in the water for however long it took to calm and relax her enough to face off with Inu-yasha as calmly as possible.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against a large bolder sitting near the shallows of the water… It was rather nice, having the entire spring to herself for once… There was nobody she had to talk to if she didn't want to… No annoying men coming up to 'see if she were all right'… And now screams of pain in the forest as they men met each other, as they tried convincing each other that they'd thought they'd heard a scream…

She grinned to herself, imagining what the demon exterminator would do if she found the men spying on her friend… Whatever it would be, it wouldn't be near what they deserved! … Though the picture of Sango going crazy rabid squirrel on them as she threw her large boomerang at the males heads…

… Kagome grinned, enjoying the mental image a few moments longer then intended… When her eyes once again opened they came into contact with that of a large white arctic husky. It's golden eyes seemed to mock her from across the spring, its head tilted slightly as though saying, 'what are you laughing at, human?'

As her mind finally began to recognize the newest addition to the spring the large dog simply sat there regally. It's eyes staring at her, almost like it dared her to order it away from its spot along the spring bank, however she was to focused on it's limbs as she removed her head phones and placed them on the boulder above her head where her bag rested.

The poor thing had a missing arm! And a front one, too… She turned around and riffled in her bag, her body still underwater to remain in its warmth. She pulled out a small bag of beef jerky after a moment, smiling to herself as she assured herself that the bag had been sealed properly, before swimming to the other side of the hot spring.

As she neared the dog it lowered its head down, directing a low snarl of warning as she approached cheerfully. Apparently the beautiful wild dog didn't trust her, and Kagome didn't have any intention of being bitten because of a faulty move. She slowed her movements slightly as her feet touched the bottom of the shallow area, holding up her bag of offerings to the large dog.

She continued walking until she was waist deep in the water, thankful for the bikini she wore while she bathed in case the men somehow managed to get away from the watchful eye of the demon exterminator, "… It's all right, puppy…" she soothed, then laughed at herself, there was no way to confuse this large animal to a simpering little puppy , she thought to herself as the dog only released a deeper growl of threat.

She smiled kindly as she made a grand show of opening the bag, then showing it's contents to the dog's watchful gaze, "It's all right there… er…. Boy." As she noticed the dogs gender she had the insane urge to blush, though managed to keep it down to a slight pink tinge to her cheeks. "It's only food… It's very yummy!"

She took a piece out of the bag and placed it into her mouth, closing her lips around it to chew it slowly, then swallow. "Mmm… It's good stuff!" she took out another piece and lightly tossed it to the animal that was now looking at her as though she'd lost her mind.

When the piece of jerky landed a few inches from his body, the dog allowed it's eyes to travel between the girl holding the bag, and the spiced dry meat, before he lift his nose at them both.

Kagome blinked at the dog for a moment, "… Did you just insult me?" she gaped at the husky, then her eyes narrowed, "I'll have you know that everyone likes this stuff. If you won't even try it then you'll never know what you're missing." She crossed her arms over her chest as her stance widened.

The dogs eyes came back down to meet hers for a moment, before he to stood, bracing his three legs against the ground in a predatory manner. He issued her another growl, challenging her to continue on with the way she was acting.

Kagome knew it was a tad bit crazy to think this, but she would be damned if some stray took over her spot! In all the years that she'd been coming back in time she'd used this spring as a bath, never once coming across the animal… As far as she was concerned, the dog had overstayed it's welcome.

Kagome made a motion of shooing him away, her hands waving away from her body, "It's time for you to leave, buster." She stated firmly, her chin rising a few inches, "This spring is closed to visitors and you've been an extremely rude guest! I don't care if you are a dog, you should mind your manners!"

The dog glared at her, the only sign that he heard her was a snort of disdain as he lowered his body, looking as though her were preparing to leap out and attack her. Kagome felt a slight fear run down her back, though quickly extinguished it with her anger.

"What is it with you dogs?!" she snapped, walking completely out of the water and pointing the hand holding the bag of jerky into the dogs face, "Do none of you know how to treat a woman?! Are all of you complete idiots?!" she pointed to the forest, "Get on now, scat!" she snapped.

The dog snapped back at her with his teeth, causing Kagome to jump once more into the water to avoid his teeth. "Okay… You want to play, eh, doggie?" she asked sweetly, bending down to grab a rock from under the liquid. She tossed it into the air, then caught it on its way down, offering the dog a cheerful smile, "Fine then… FETCH!"

She threw the rock at the dog's body, though it simply moved out of the way, returning his golden eyes onto the girl with interest. He sat back down on the ground and watched her for a moment as she fumed at him… How come animals in this era were so strange?! Didn't they know to be afraid of humans, yet?

… No, because humans, more often then not, left the forest alone in favor for villages and towns…

It wasn't any excuse to be acting like a jerk…

… Wait, dogs couldn't be jerks…

She eyed the animal staring at her for a moment, before turning her nose up at him once more and turning around… Stupid dog… She would simply ignore him until either he went away, or she was finished bathing…

She got two steps before she heard the growl come at her once more, causing her to pause and turn around to see what was up the dogs butt this time…

The dog was staring at her intently, as though demanding she stay in place until he was finished with her… Which was strange, because she could almost hear him demand this with a voice as beautiful, yet hard, as diamonds…

She would have thought on the matter more, had she not been in the fudal era… However, as this sort of thing happened constantly to her threw out this time, she didn't give it much thought. Instead she raised a warning hand, "Watch it, buddy, I'm not as weak as I might look!"

The dog leapt from his position, his speed sending his teeth to enclose around her throat just as Kagome released her miko powers… The effect was astounding to anyone who might have witnessed what happened next…

The dogs teeth, closed tightly around her throat, slightly breaking the skin, so that her blood dribbled out, froze in midair as Kagome's hand clutched his tail, releasing his miko energies threw out his entire body, causing it to overflow threw his mouth and into her own. They both froze in mid-action, each of their minds becoming blissfully blank as the charge entered their bodies.

Kagome was only slightly aware when the dogs form shifted into that of a demon's… His silver hair flying behind him from the energy, his eyes glowing eerily red as a low feral growl issued from his chest while his teeth continued to sink into her throat.

She was, however, fully aware when she felt a silken ribbon entwine around her body, crushing her to the demons hard frame and tying them together, before she fainted…

( Just so you know, I could end it here… ;p )

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl within his arms, his vision tinted crimson… His sight swimming in and out as he stumbled to the beach, breathing heavily. His eyes glowed red, his beast demanding him to find safety for the young woman in his arms…

He shook his head, looking down at the miko his hanyou brother traveled with as he hunted for the shattered pieces of the Shikon. The girl was simply stunning… Her long, midnight hair cascading down her back in a dark waterfall, contrasting perfectly with her smooth olive complexion. Her body's softly toned contours curving to his hardened frame perfectly… Though it annoyed him greatly when he found her eyes closed… He wanted to see her eyes…

Yet she needed sleep…

The beast within him growled again, and Sesshoumaru quietly stood, casting his red gaze around, quickly assessing the safety of their surroundings, before holding the girl closer to him and leaping into the star lit sky. When she shifted around in his arms, arranging herself more comfortably while her arms wrapped around his neck, a possessive smile spread across his face, his eyes glinting as his beast roared approval.

He didn't pause to wonder at how he'd come to have access to the treasure he held within his arms, nor to think of the reason why he shouldn't want her there… For now, his only thought was that she was his, and nothing would, or could, ever change that… Especially Inu-yasha…

Curse the hanyou that had tried to take her from him!

The beast growled in agreement as Sesshoumaru paused momentarily in his trek, his feet landing gracefully on the ground as he scanned the area for shelter during the remainder of the night… He was sure the hanyou wouldn't be able to track them, having remained in the sky and burned his sent from the air…

Authors Note: … O.o; … Um… I swear I only meant for this to become a one-shot! … Then my imagination kicked in so… Here we have it… One demon lord, over powered by his beast as a miko girl is oblivious to all… . Don't ask me how long this will be, because I have no idea. .;;; Eh, heh… I suppose it was to difficult for me to write a one shot concerning Sesshoumaru and Kagome, as… Well… The only thing they know about each other is Inu-yasha and their titles!

Have any questions? Ideas for future plot twists? See an error that needs to be correct?! Then please, please, please, tell me! I welcome any creative ideas and constructive criticism that you might have, please tell if or me where I can do better. If there's a reason for it, I'll run to answer your questions with as much detail as I can give without revealing the story (not that I'd be able to… Considering I don't even know the story myself). not sure when this will be updated, so I'm going to shy away from posting this up for a little bit. .; Sorry, but I hate it when someone submits new work, only to have to wait until months to finally receive an update… Now I really must go and work some more on chapter four of "To Touch Heave"

-Sako-


End file.
